


The Voices Told Me To

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Razors, Self-Harm, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: After a long day of hunting dean gets drunk and we all know dean does stupid things when he's drunk.... good thing cas is there to save the dayAngst/fluff





	The Voices Told Me To

**Author's Note:**

> Dean loves Cas. Cas loves Dean . They don't know this ... and Dean gets sad sometimes

Dean sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom drowning his sorrows with whiskey when he heard the voices.“what am I to people? What would happen if I just didn't exist? I'm sure no one would miss me? What if I just died?” the voices repeated getting louder as Dean took another gulp of whiskey.

He thought to himself ‘what if they're right …. What would anyone care if I died ….. not that anyone loves me and I'm sure to hell Cas wouldn't care it's not like he loves me back anyway’.

He stared up at the razor on the side by the sink ‘what if I just did it …. What if I killed myself he wouldn't care would he’ he rose from the floor and walked over to the sink.

Splashed some water on his face and looked down at the razor again, he picks it up and takes out the blade.

He pressed the blade to the soft skin of his forearm and pulled it along until blood drew, at first he winced at the pain but quickly stopped and cut a few more lines.

Only about 12 cuts in Castiel appeared behind him with a look of fear and shock plastered on his face

“DEAN what are you doing?” he shouted pulling the blade from his hand 

“what does it matter anyway nobody needs me ….. I'm some guy nobody knows” the hunter stutters in pain

“your drunk and clearly depressed now come here” he shouted again trying to pull Dean over to him 

“no Cas stop” he pulls his arm out of Cas’ hand 

“DEAN COME HERE” he yanked Dean's bloody arm towards himself and looked painfully down at the cuts “Dean this Is not ok” tears formed in his eyes 

“and why not Cas, why’d you care anyway” Dean winced again.

“because … because I love you Dean …. I always have and I can't see you like this now stay still and let me heal you” he shouted and tears streamed down his face 

“Cas I … I didn't know you felt that way” he muttered, shocked Dean stood completely still 

Castiel blushed as he healed Dean’s arm cautiously, as his arm was being healed Dean moaned quietly into cas’ hair.

“good as new” Dean muttered as Cas let go of his tender arm.

Cas looked up at his face and frowned “Dean why did you do this?”

“uhhh Cas it's because …. It's because I'm in love with you …. I'm in love with you and I didn't think you liked me back” he mumbled back and tears rolled down his cheeks 

Cas pulled Dean into a firm hug and cried into his shoulder mumbling “I love you Dean you idiot I love you never do that again ” his voice was full of anger and fear.

Cas dragged Dean away from the bathroom and to his bed.

When Cas managed to get Dean to cooperate and get changed out of his normal hunters gear and into bed clothes he smiled shyly 

“Cas will … will you stay in here with me tonight?”

“of course Dean”

Dean sat on the bed and patted the space next to him indicating for him to sit with him.

Cas sat on the bed. “umm Dean do you ….  
Do you want me to stay in your bed tonight?”

Dean nodded and leaned on his shoulder “I wanna cuddle …. Please cas”

“ok” Cas laid his head atop of Dean's.

“you can't wear that though… change into some of my clothes … here I can grab you some” Cas nodded and watched Dean calmly walk to the drawer 

he pulled out a pair of sweats and an old band tee “this OK”

Cas smiled and mumbled “that's perfect”

“here you get changed out of that” Dean passed him the clothes and sat down 

Cas stood up and started stripping down, he laid his clothes on top of the drawer and slipped into the sweats, he grabbed back the tee and slowly pulled it onto his muscular body 

“ahh I was enjoying the show” Dean joked from the bed only getting a dirty look in response 

“ok I'm coming down” Cas muttered as he got closer to Dean 

Dean got in his bed and wiggled over to the other side of it to allow Cas access, Cas laid down and pulled the blanket over the two of them before cuddling up to Dean, he laid his head on Dean’s chest and listened to his heartbeat as he fell asleep. Bump bum bum bum bum bum ….


End file.
